Just A Simple Little Crush
by Eternal.Tranquility
Summary: Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dominick stood in the doorway of his younger sister's room as she slept her summer away. He had been sent up to her room by their father to wake her so that they could go to Diagon Ally later that day to do their annual before school shopping, and he knew that if he failed to wake his younger sister from her slumber she would be rather angry when she found out she had missed a day with her friends, and the chance to see the oh so glories Harry James Potter. She had never talked to him before, nor did she really know much about him other than that we was the boy-who-lived, but everyone knew that, she had just had her heart captured by a boy, nothing but a silly crush that she couldn't control. Yet she couldn't get this boy from her mind. He was always there, his beautiful enticing green eyes, his crooked little grin, everything all the way down to how when he moved his hair from his eyes for a split second you could see his scar looming on his forehead. It was really bad, yet Harry had no idea, for Ellisia wasn't going to just walk around and scream to the world that she was like in love with the kid, for she had a reputation to uphold and well it wasn't that Harry would cause her reputation to leave it was just she was known for having guys chase her, not the other way around so she would just keep her crush to herself. But it was obvious to anyone that knew her really well that she had a thing for him, but they said nothing, not wanting to deal with her wrath if she ever found out. But that didn't mean it wasn't there, she knew it was and she knew that she could have easily been chasing a lost cause but at the moment no one had claimed him as theirs and he didn't have anyone, so she had plenty of time to capture his heart the way he had captured hers.

"Ellisia," Dominick said as he walked into his sister's room to wake her.

"Go away," she mumbled into her pillow as she helplessly waved her arm around slapping at the air, attempting to hit anything and anyone that would come close to her or bring her from her lovely slumber.

"Ellisia, dad told me to wake you up, it's eleven and we are going to Diagon Ally in an hour." Dominick told his sleep crazed sister as she continued to ignore him and sleep. Dominick soon gave up on the nice guy way of waking her up and took her blankets and ripped them off of her. Which left her nice warm cozy body there now out and unprotected from the cold brisk air that surrounded her.

"Ugh, I'm up, now may I please have my blanket back?" she groaned as she sat up, looking like a total mess. Her long blonde locks were matted and going everywhere, sticking up and clinging to her face, while her green eyes barley opened for they were full of sleep that had formed over the night.

"No Ellisia you can't now get out of bed and get ready or you won't be going to Diagon Ally with your friends." Dominick told her as he dropped the blanket and walked out of his little sister's room. She yawned and decided it would be better off if she did get up and get ready, because she wanted to look her very best when she walked around today, just in case she ran into a certain boy today. So after rolling out of her bed she went and grabbed her bathing supplies and skipped off to her bathroom to bathe. It wasn't an extremely long shower but it was long enough that it caused Dominick to go back into her room and yell at her for still not being ready.

"Oh calm down you old tart." she told him as she walked into her giant walk in closet to pick out the perfect outfit.

"We will never get there, and I actually had things to do today with my friends." he whined as she continued to look for an outfit.

"Oh really like what, walking around Diagon Ally with Fred and George searching for poor little kids to prank." she commented, as she slipped into her favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and pulled on a top she had never worn before but bought because she thought it was cute.

"We weren't going to prank little kids. But if you must know yes I was going to walk around with them, I mean they are my best friends." he replied as she walked out of the enormous closet and over to her vanity.

"You're never going to be done are you?" he questioned.

"Oh I will be, after I've fixed my hair, I mean I simply must look my very best just in case I run into Harry." she told him as she picked up the brush and began to slowly brush her long blonde locks.

"Oh come on Ellisia, you look fine and I'm sure if Harry sees you it won't matter what you look like, you really think he cares about that stuff." Dominick told his sister.

"I care, and I want to look my absolute best just in case." she retorted.

"You look fine now please come on, I want to leave." he pleaded.

"Fine, okay I'm ready we can go now." she told him as she stood up and walked downstairs and into the fire place, grabbing some floo powder, she threw in down and yelled "Diagon Ally" only to be transported into another fire place in the leaky cauldron. Of course she stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off; she always had hating traveling that way.

"Ellisia!" her best friend Cho yelled as she ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Cho!" Ellisia replied hugging her best friend back.

"The summer was so long without you. Why didn't you write, I was worried until I just saw you." the Asian witch said pulling out of the hug and looking at her best friend.

"Yea, sorry about that, it's just I was stuck in a America almost all summer with my grandparents, and well my owl can't fly that far so you would have never gotten the letters, of course I had no idea I was even going until school let out. Plus I just got back like two days ago, and I've been catching up on my sleep. I'm really sorry." Ellisia explained to her best friend.

"Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault after all I'm sure. I'm just glad that you're back and now we can hang out these last weeks before school starts." Cho told her best friend.

"Yea we can. You can come over tonight if you want, and we can stay up late and watch some movies while we eat popcorn in our pajamas." Ellisia said as allowing the muggle part of her to take over.

"Yea we can sounds like fun." Cho chimed in.

"I know, but first we need to go get our school stuff and hang out here for a while." Ellisia said as they walked out of the leaky cauldron and onto the cobblestone road outside to go from shop to shop to buy the things they would need for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Many shops and much money later the two girls walked out of Flourish and Blotts with their books.

"I'm really in the mood for some ice cream." Ellisia stated to no one in particular but received an answer none the less.

"Then why don't you go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, you know Harry is there, and they have amazing ice cream." Ellisia heard from both sides of her, looking only to see two red headed twins.

"I'll even escort you there." they told her linking their arms to hers. This is where she put her foot down and yanked away.

"I am perfectly capable of taking myself thank you' she told them 'and why would I go to see Harry, we don't even know each other." she added quickly.

"Oh don't be so silly Ellisia, everyone here knows you have a thing for him." she looked around quickly, only to find that it was true, everyone around her knew and there was no hiding it.

"Okay, so what if I like him. He doesn't even know I exist, plus I don't know what I would say to him."

"Are you saying that Ellisia is shy?" Fred joked

"Oh lord Fred this is big" George added

"Okay you guys stop. Both of you." she told them

"Ellisia why don't you just accidentally bump into him and then let it go from there." Fred told her.

"Yea I mean Harry isn't going bitch at you and act like a jerk, he's way to nice." George added.

"Okay you know what how about I just wait until we go to Hogwarts and while we are on the train I'll talk to him first if he hasn't already talked to me." she told them.

"Okay and we will watch to make sure it happens and if you don't then we will tell him your little secret."

"Oh you wouldn't." she sent them both a glare that would have killed them in looks could kill.

"Oh we would." they told her before they apparated away. Leaving her to just stand there and think about what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks past and it was now September the first, which meant only one thing, she was going to have to talk to Harry Potter. When this though crossed her mind her first reaction was pulling her pillow over her head and screaming, of course when that passed she got out of her bed and went to get ready, hoping that it wouldn't be that bad. Time went by faster than she had wanted and now she was off to the Kings Cross train station about to run through the wall in between platforms nine and ten, which led to platform nine-and-three-quarters. It has always been so amazing running through the wall and actually making, then standing there in front of a beautiful scarlet steam engine that would take its passengers to Hogwarts. Ellisia drug her bags onto the train and back to the compartment she saw Cho sitting in.

"Cho" Ellisia happily sang as she walked in with her stuff placing it above the seats and sitting her butt on the cushioned seats.

"Ellisia" Cho replied look up from the book she had been reading.

"Are you really reading? You're such a nerd Cho. No wonder you got placed in Ravenclaw." Ellisia joked as she normally did with her best friend.

"Yes Ellisia, I am reading. And I just really like school, okay." Cho replied to the joke with a smile on her face knowing that Ellisia didn't mean anything harmful from the comment before.

"Of course, I'm not quite sure I understand how you got put in Ravenclaw." Cho added, closing her book knowing that until Ellisia went off to find Harry she wasn't going to have much quiet time.

"Oh you think you're funny Cho?" Ellisia asked as she sent her friend a fake death glare.

"I thought it was pretty funny. You didn't obviously but I did." Cho replied with a smile still plastered to her face. The teenage girls continued on with their conversation until Ellisia finally got up.

"Okay I think I'm ready.' she started 'So be prepared to hear all about it when I get back" Ellisia told her friend as she walked out of the compartment and went in search of mister Potter. She looked everywhere, and didn't spot him until she was just about to give up her search. He was right down the hall like thing, all alone, it was perfect. He looked amazing as always, and Ellisia was determined to talk to him, she wasn't going to back down not now. So she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked pretending to not be paying attention and bumped into him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I-" he cut her off

"It's okay, really no one got hurt.' he told her, smiling he stuck his hand out 'I'm Harry-" now it was her turn to cut him off.

"I know, you're Harry Potter, everyone knows who you are. And I'm Ellisia" she told him taking his hand in hers, and returning the genuine smile.

"It's good to know that someone else knows who I am without me telling them." he told her.

"Yea well I guess that's what happens when you're famous, even if you never asked to be." she replied.

"Yea, um well you look really familiar." he told her releasing her hand and moving it to his hair, moving it from his eyes, reveling his scar for a split second, Ellisia watched intently, and freaked out mentally when his scar was visible. Even if it was only for a brief second, she loved it.

"Well you've probably just seen me in the halls or in class or something. I mean we have went to the same school for the past five years." she told him refusing to let her composure go.

"I've got it, you hang out with Cho a lot don't you?" he asked, making Ellisia a tad bit jealous that her best friend was known by Harry Potter and she wasn't.

"Yea, I do she's my best friend." Ellisia told him letting her smile drop just a bit, nothing noticeable though.

"Yea I see you guys walking around together a lot."

"Well that would be why, we are best friends, and we do everything together." she told him.

"Could you tell her I said hello. And I should probably get going before Ron and Hermione send out a search party for me, but I'll see you around." he said as he waved and ran off in the direction that his friends were. Ellisia finally made her legs move from the spot and walked back into her compartment, as soon as she slid the door open Cho looked up from the book she had went back to reading.

"So Ellisia, how did everything go?" Cho asked anxious to hear what happened between her best friend and the oh so famous Harry Potter.

"Well, he told me that he had seen me around with you. And um well he asked me to tell you hello. Then he ran off to go back to his friends." Ellisia told her as she sat down and looked out the window.

"Ellisia, are you okay?" Cho asked, knowing there was something wrong.

"Yea, I'm okay" Ellisia lied through her teeth, and Cho knew she was lying, what kind of best friend would she be if she didn't know.

"Okay, just remember that if you want to talk I'm here okay." Cho told Ellisia as she went back to her book, not being able to pay much attention, since her best friend was upset about something.

The train ride could not have been any longer, Ellisia was starting to think that it was never going to end, until they finally got to Hogwarts. She grabbed her belongings and walked out of the compartment at a quick pace, ignoring the people who would call out her name while she was walking towards the carriages. Getting there she hopped into one alone, and rode up to the school through the creepy forest alone. She had let her jealousy get the best of her; she was upset that her best friend had attracted the attention of the boy she liked. It wasn't Cho's fault that Harry liked her, but that didn't stop Ellisia from being jealous. So here she was alone, in front of the school dropping her stuff off and walking into the great hall to find a seat for dinner. She knew that as soon as Cho found her they would talk; Cho was going to want to know what was going on. But for now Ellisia was going to sit alone at the table and wait for everyone else to arrive to the ceremony could start and they could eat.

"What is wrong with you?" Cho asked as she ran up to Ellisia who was sitting at the dinner table, a look of concern all over her face.

"I just felt kind of sick." Ellisia answered, hoping that Cho would believe it.

"Stop, lying I want to know the truth." Cho asked becoming very impatient with her best friend.

"It's nothing" Ellisia told her trying to get the questioning to stop.

"Ellisia, it must be something if it's bothering you this much." Cho told her making a point.

"I don't want to tell you, you're going to be mad at me." Ellisia whined feeling like a horrible best friend.

"Even if I get a bit upset we'll still be best friends Ellisia." Cho told her sometimes hopeless best friend.

"You promise?" Ellisia asked.

"Promise, now please tell me what it is."

"I was just a bit jealous that Harry knew who you were and he didn't know who I was. Ugh I'm so stupid." Ellisia said as she put her head on the table, and just laid there.

"Wow, you're totally hopeless Ellisia.' Cho told her as she pulled her friend into a hug 'I can't believe that you were jealous of the fact that Harry knows who I am."

"I'm sorry, I feel so awful." Ellisia said.

"Well don't, it really isn't that big of a deal." Cho told her, soon after the big doors to the great hall opened again and in walked a group of terrified first years about to be sorted into their new homes. McGonagall was walking in front of them all with a scroll that had all of their names on it, when she reached the front of the great hall she stepped up on the first step like she had done every year before and she looked out into the crowd. The hat then started it's song, the song it sang every year before the first years were sorted:

_"Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Huffelpuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Huffelpuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands though I have none _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap"_

As soon as the hat was done singing, McGonagall opened the parchment and started calling off names, and the child would walk up to the old stool, that somehow still held people, and would place the ratty old hat on their heads. It would talk to them and eventually roar out a house, which is then where the kid would run off to sit. There were a fair share of kids in each house and like usual as soon as the last kid was sorted Dumbledore would stand up behind his podium and well stroke his beard a few times then in his old, yet loud voice he would tell everyone the things they were not allowed to do which was as always: stay out of the forbidden forest, and not to go in the restricted section of the library, and then he would introduce the 'new' defense against the dark arts teacher, because Hogwarts had never been able to keep one. This year her name was Dolorous Umbridge. She wore an outfit that consisted of nothing but pink, different shades were thrown in but it was all pink, she was also a short and plump woman, who constantly held this bitch look on her face. Just about everyone in the great hall that had a mind of their own could tell they were not going to like her at all. As soon as she was introduced she stood from her seat and walked to the front of the room right next to the podium, and she interrupted Dumbledore.

"I am the new defense against the dark arts teacher, and I have also been sent by the ministry to watch over Hogwarts, to help make it a better school, so I really hope you all enjoy your school year." she said in this slightly high pitched voice that made most of the students cringe. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"She's going to make our lives suck." Ellisia mumbled to herself.

"I'm sure it couldn't be that bad Ellisia." Cho mumbled back, trying not to be too loud.

"Oh it will, she just looks like a bitch, and did you hear her voice, Cho it's going to be horrible." Ellisia said softly, trying her very hardest not to yell.

"Hopefully it isn't that bad." Cho replied, oh how wrong she was.

"You may feast now!" Dumbledore said when Umbridge was done with her 'speech'. Food then appeared on the tables and the students of Hogwarts were left to eat their dinner.

Classes would be starting within the next few days and so the students were taking in the last few free days that had until they would be stuck with the worries of homework, passing classes, tests and quidditch practice. It seemed every year the students would worry about these things, and of course it would start again this year.

"Okay guys quidditch try outs will be next Wednesday after classes." Roger Davis the captain of the Ravenclaw team said as he posted a piece of paper up on the notice board to remind anyone who was going what time and when it would be.

"Ellisia, are you going to try out for quidditch this year?" Cho asked standing up from her seat to go and read the notice.

"No, Cho I won't, because I'm not much of a sports playing type of girl. I wouldn't mind dating a quidditch player though." Ellisia said mumbling the last part so she didn't get questioned about which quidditch player she would date.

"It's really fun, but I guess you'll just be watching from the stands like usual." Cho said.

"Yea I will, because I would get myself killed if I joined, or do you not remember what happened in flying class first year?" Ellisia questioned, trying not to remember herself.

"I remember, how could I forget, I mean you got hit in the face with the broom, broke your nose, then when we actually got to fly you fell off and landed on your arm landing you another broken bone and having to have me write your homework since you couldn't write. You know, you're right you shouldn't try out you would probably die." Cho said trying to hold in a laugh that was trying to surface.

"It wasn't funny! Look at my nose it's still crooked from that." Ellisia said a bit louder than intended as she pointed to her nose, which sat a bit crooked on her face.

"I'm going up to my room." Ellisia told everyone in the common room, and then just stormed off.

The ruffling sound of people moving around the room, and the sound of water running in the bathroom was enough to wake everyone up everyone including Ellisia. She didn't want to wake, she wanted to continue to sleep and have a peaceful dream, but that failed as someone decided to rip the pillow off her head, allowing the sun to shine right through the window and onto the blonde.

"Why!' she groaned, 'I don't want to go to class." she finished as she stood up from her bed to being her normal morning routine. So one yawn and a stretch later Ellisia grabbed her shower belongings and walked into the bathroom, walking to the only unoccupied shower. Using her always sunshine shower gel she bough while in America to cleanse herself. As for her hair she used her favorite shampoo and conditioner which smelled of lilies and orcas. Once out of the shower she wrapped her fuzzy little warm towel around her body and walked into her room to get dressed in the only thing she was allowed to wear, her uniform. She quickly fixed her hair, and applied some lip gloss then ran off towards the great hall to get some food so she didn't starve. Walking into the great hall she noticed there were a lot more kids than she thought there would be, since it was so early and most people were either just getting up, or trying to make themselves 'sexy' for the first day, which most of them would fail. She started to walk over towards the Ravenclaw table, when people yelled for her

"Ellisia! Come sit with us, we love you!" she quickly looked to see it was Fred, George and her brother Dominick.

"Lord help me." she mumbled as she walked over to them, realizing the only seat left at the table was the one right next to Harry Potter himself.

"Aw, Ellisia it was so nice of you to join us." the three sad together as she sat down next to her crush.


End file.
